


rumpled

by XellyChan



Series: mortal kombat discord comment fics [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XellyChan/pseuds/XellyChan
Summary: A fond smile tugs at Kuai's mouth as he taps Hanzo's forearm, gently trying to roll away. "Darling, let go. I have morning classes."Discord request fic





	rumpled

**Author's Note:**

> Come join my 18+ mortal kombat discord group, sometimes i write silly fic for you, but mostly I sigh over how cute Kuai is.
> 
> https://discord.gg/xE6z6bX
> 
> The request was for some fluff where Kuai discovers Hanzo is ticklish. As with all my drabbles, there's a chance I could expand on them and make them their own verse.

Morning broke over the temple like a soft, warm sigh and Kuai Liang was loathe to leave the cocoon of downy blankets and the circle of his fiancé's arms. Muzzily blinking away sleep and the lingering threads of dreams, Kuai Liang rubbed the heel of his palm over his eyes, chuckling when the movement stirred tired grumbles from Hanzo. Thick arms tightened around Kuai's waist, a sleep warm hand spreading over his bare stomach and pulling him closer.

A fond smile tugs at Kuai's mouth as he taps Hanzo's forearm, gently trying to roll away. "Darling, let go. I have morning classes."

Hanzo gives another inarticulate grumble, nudging his nose in the crook of Kuai's neck and jealously tangling their legs together under the sheets.

Chuckling quietly, Kuai pinches Hanzo's wrist, putting on his best faux admonishing one, "Darling, really. Let me up."

Hanzo sleepily smacks his lips then yawns, his ungroomed beard brushing scratchily against Kuai's shoulder. "No, take the day off."

Squirming in the ring of his fiancé's arms, Kuai manages to gently break out of Hanzo's hold. "That's irresponsible," he scolds, his smile betraying him as he rolls away from Hanzo's blindly clutching hands. "What sort of message will that set for the children?"

"That their master shouldn't be such a busy body," Hanzo grumbles, swiping the heel of his palm over his eyes irritably. Sitting up and glaring blearily after him, Hanzo huffs and lunges after Kuai before he can make it to the edge of the wide bed. Kuai chokes on a sound that is both a laugh and a squawk as a warm, broad body collides with his. They scuffle childishly, coiling and tangling in the sheets as they try to pin each other back into the mass of pillows.

"Let—" Kuai snorts inelegantly, holding Hanzo off of him by his shoulders, a laugh caught in his throat, "Let me go, you giant child!" Kuai is quickly losing ground as Hanzo stubbornly wedges himself on top of Kuai.

"I think not, Grandmaster," Hanzo declares, smug as he nips at Kuai's chin, half pulling the other man into his lap along with a tangle of blankets. "I very much like you just where you are."

Kuai is nearly going to concede defeat as his hands grip ineffectually at Hanzo's sides to push him off, when from one moment to the next Hanzo suddenly lets loose a startled, booming laugh.

There's a breathless pause as they both freeze in place before Kuai Liang grins mischievously, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he skirts his fingers along Hanzo's ribs, pressing his newfound advantage. Hanzo starts and jerks away, harshly swallowing back another broken laugh. "Well," Kuai purrs, looping one arm around Hanzo's neck to drag into a smiling kiss. "I suppose the children wouldn't mind a late start just this once."


End file.
